


The Sweetest Sin

by kakashizgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathrooms, Lube, M/M, Mirrors, Oral Sex, Romance, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Teasing, Teenagers, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashizgirl/pseuds/kakashizgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi and Sasuke do it for the first time and goddamn it's excruciatingly sweet and dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Sin

Itachi… the name that was a virtual constant in my world… on my lips. My elder brother, the one I wanted to be exactly like-- the one whose attention I craved more than the air I breathed-- he could seem so close at one moment and so incredibly far from me the next. 

I lay there, sprawled on my bed, that warm spring afternoon, my fingertips tracing placid patterns in the worn cotton of the blue quilt that covered my bed, quietly listening to the sounds of the season-- more correctly to the silence of the season. The pleasant song of a pink-rumped rosefinch outside my window, and the gentle breeze weaving its way through the house, perfumed with the fragrance of honeysuckle reminded me that I loved springtime.

Itachi was away on a mission, but due back at any moment. Mother had prepared special plans for his return, though not the usual fancy dinner that she often prepared when he came back from any normal mission… no. Tonight she had informed me that we would be going as a family to Hazuki which was a cozy and warm, albeit elegantly traditional restaurant in the Garden District of Konoha to celebrate Itachi‘s 20th A-ranked mission. 

A growing fifteen year old boy wants to eat, more often than not, and my stomach grumbled lowly at the thought of delightful fare from the eatery. I closed my eyes attempting to ignore my body’s demands and rapidly dozed off in the warmth of the spring afternoon. 

~*~

“Sasuke… wake up…”

The voice was familiar. Low, deep, a timbre of liquid velvet, warm and inviting… the words washed across my mind, rousing me from my slumber, but their smoothness kept me in that sweet destination between sleeping and wakefulness.

“Sasuke…”

Deadly fingertips pressed lightly at my chest, nudging ever so gently; the scent… *his* scent, the smell of warm wind and clean water, *purely masculine*, subtly assaulted my senses. It was him, and something inside me wanted to continue to sleep, but all together wanted him against me. 

Subconsciously my arms were embracing him, pulling him close to me, the soft fabric of the silken black shirt he wore that had replaced his jounin uniform, tickled the skin of my stomach. How had my shirt ridden up exposing the ivory skin of my mid-section?

Realization dawned, as Itachi’s hand slipped beneath my clothes, drawing my body into a sensual arch against him. A low chuckle emanated from his throat, amused at my neediness, and then his mouth was covering mine, lapping soft and wet, dragging those moans from my throat that sounded like someone far more experienced in acts of this nature. 

It was suddenly all too warm in the weathered wood enclosure of my room, as my brother’s wickedly talented fingers found the tender bud they were indeed searching for. Rolling my nipples between his fingers was something that I found he delighted in as much I did. 

“Look at how pretty they look… all pink and aroused like that…” his sultry voice had observed the first time he had touched them on one autumn afternoon when we were alone at the house. Lying on his bed, I wasn’t sure how we had gotten to the place in our relationship where we had discerned that this was something we both wanted, but that was the first time I ever remember him touching me inappropriately. My nipples weren’t the only thing that had gotten blushed and hard that afternoon… I whimpered as I remembered the way it had felt the first time he had touched me *there*.

“Sasuke… you have to get ready,” he murmured against my mouth. “Mother and Father are planning to take us out for dinner tonight,” he motioned with a nod of his head toward the window, the sun now sinking low in the horizon lighting the sky with brilliant death-shades of purple, orange and pink. 

“Hai…” I nodded in affirmation, locking eyes with him, my hand reaching up to cover his and guide it down between my legs, into my shorts. “Itachi?” I whined softly, as he didn’t deny me the exquisite touches I longed for. 

“Mmhmm?” there was that amused tone again, nearly mocking me, but I knew it was anything but malicious. 

I hesitated for only a moment, “I want to do it tonight.” 

I could feel his breath catch lightly in his throat. “Wh-what do you mean?” he whispered, continuing to stroke my cock teasingly, his mouth on my neck now, suckling in that feather-light way that resembled a butterflies wings tickling me. 

He didn’t believe me.

“I want you to *fuck* me tonight…”

A heavy sigh against the skin of my throat, and then a gentle bite to my flesh causing an unbelievable number of goose bumps to rise on my body.

He didn’t answer me… but I could sense that he was in agreement with what I had asked of him. We both had known this was coming for quite some time now. And I was ready for him. He pulled his hand out of my shorts and in one smooth fluid movement, he was gone, the warmth of his body separated from me; the door sliding softly shut behind him with a concluding click.

~*~

“Table for four?” the hostess asked brightly as Mother and Father stood before us. The delicious smell of Mongolian Barbeque tempted my appetite as I stole a glance at my nii-san, marveling as usual at just how striking he really was. His long black hair always pulled into a smooth neat ponytail that fell down his perfect back-- a back I knew was perfect because I had seen it unclothed, its smooth fair planes… the muscles rippling just so… yes, I had touched Itachi’s bare back so many times in the past few months, the image was etched into my mind, as was every part of my aniki’s body.

Tonight I imagined my fingertips would dig into that divine flesh in agonized passion-- tonight when Itachi fucked me…tonight when he drove his exceptionally hard cock into my tight virgin ass… my mind took leave for a moment, my psyche filled with dirty imagery, picturing the two of us together. I wondered whose bed we would do it in… how he would position me… and if Itachi was thinking those same thoughts. 

Standing at such a close proximity to him, I caught a glimpse of his scent again even over the aroma of the food. Heat seemed to radiate from his body, reminding me of the earlier afternoon, and telling me again that tonight would be intense. I was nudged from my reverie by Itachi’s firm hand on my neck, directing me to follow Mother and Father to a candlelit corner of the restaurant where we were seated around a low cherry wood table with comfortable red velvet floor pillows. 

I made it a point to sit extra close to Itachi, and he didn’t seem to mind. He was probably glad of my forwardness. I knew he liked being close to me. I knew he liked it when my hand accidentally *brushed* against his as I reached for the soya sauce, the feeling of his thigh against mine sent extraordinary sensations through my body… why was I so overcharged tonight sexually? 

It was like once the words had escaped from my lips; once they had been spoken between us, I was immediately on edge. But it was a good sort of edge. An edge that whispered, *fuck me* to him with my every movement. 

I let my eyes drift from my mother to my father. They had each finished praising Itachi for his nomination for ANBU and were quietly engrossed in their dishes, not really paying any attention to either of us at that moment. I decided now was a good time to steal a look at him. 

I wanted him so badly I could taste it. Every forbidden moment we had spent together in the last few months, Itachi’s expert hands toying with my body, making me tremble and beg him for more… every touch, each time I had came in his hand, my body shuddering against his… every whisper, those explicit words he would purr into my ear, making me hard all over again were now culminating in what I hoped would be a night I would never forget. 

My eyes swept toward him… and my breath was nearly taken away. My brother was sexy in an ungodly way. My eyes traveled from his face and down his body and I could feel my breathing quicken, my cock pressing hard against the front of my pants making my position more uncomfortable by the second. 

I wiped my mouth with a crimson linen napkin and asked politely if I could be excused. 

Mother and Father nodded, but the knowing smirk on Itachi’s face reminded me that he knew my motive… possibly was even anticipating it.

~ ~ ~ 

It wasn’t *impossible* to walk-- just not easy as I made my way down the narrow dimly lit corridor to the men’s room. Pushing open the heavy wooden door, I stepped into the soft incandescent glow of the restroom, sauntering over to the immense, ornate mirror that hung on the wall. I couldn‘t help but marvel at how perfect my skin actually looked against the deep red hue of the walls that echoed the radiance of the lighting. For a restaurant bathroom, this one was if highest quality.

I smoothed down the white silken fabric of my dress shirt, that I had thankfully worn un-tucked that now graciously covered my erection. And then he was there. Standing directly behind me… an A-class ninja… an elite jounin, just days away from being inducted into the Black Ops… a teleportation jutsu, no doubt.

“Sasuke…” his breath was on my neck, his hands slipping around my waist, teasing fingertips sliding in between the buttons of my shirt, touching the baby-soft skin there, his other hand palming at my hardness and my head was immediately falling back into his shoulder, nuzzling at his throat, and gods… my hands were in his hair.

“Nii-san…” I murmured, longing to taste his tongue against my mine, completely forgetting that we were in fact in a public place. Completely forgetting that our father could walk in and catch us at any moment… all I could think about was how good it felt to press my ass against my brother’s cock. I could feel that he was already hard through his pants. And then he was pressing me down against the shiny cold granite surface of the countertop, forcing me to watch our reflection in the mirror… my older brother taking take advantage of me from behind. 

I looked at my own face, noticing the warm blush that had crept into my cheeks, the telltale signs of my arousal. He was pushing my shirt up, forcing my stomach against the hard surface, his hands were working to quickly unbuckle my belt, unfasten the button and zipper of my black pants, freeing my length against the edge of the counter. I moaned out softly as I felt the cool air against my heated hardness. But then I felt my pants coming down around my hips, exposing my ass to my brother. 

“Is this what you wanted, otouto?” Itachi purred, watching my obscene expressions carefully in the mirror. His fingers… I whimpered and nodded… his fingers were touching at my asshole… spreading me gingerly… pressing at it lightly with one fingertip. He was *taunting* me. I bit my lower lip, embarrassment coursing through my body like a river, and my cock continued to twitch against the granite, reminding me that *yes*… this was *exactly* what I wanted.

“Mmmh… foolish otouto… you shouldn’t tease me like you do,” Itachi murmured as he hastily pulled his length free from his pants. “… you make me want to fuck you right here… right now.” He was nudging the swollen tip of his cock against my hole, and as I watched our indecent display in the image of the mirror, I couldn’t help but notice the contrasting expressions on our faces-- mine a look of agonized pleasure… Itachi’s face eclipsed with eagerness and determination, a faint glimmer of predation in his blood red eyes. The moisture he was smearing against my pucker made it quiver all the more. *Was he going to take me right then? And not wait until we got home?* 

“Itachiii…” I whimpered needfully, rearing my ass up higher for him, begging him with my body to fuck me. 

“Nnngh… gods Sasuke you look so hot like that….” he droned sensually against my ear as he leaned over me, letting his cock rest between the cheeks of my ass. “You don’t really want me to hit it right now…” his tongue tickled my earlobe as those dirty words filtered into my intellect, “… do you? I want to take my time with you… after Mother and Father go to bed.” The stinging slap of his hand on the pale skin of my hip was enough to rouse me from my erotic trance, dragging me back to reality. We really *couldn’t* do it here. It was entirely too risky.

As if to validate my thoughts, the door swung open at that moment, and a gray haired distinguished looking man entered the restroom. I gasped, as I was the one who was completely exposed. The rush of adrenaline hit me like a sledge hammer and I looked down momentarily to snatch my pants back up, hoping Itachi would handle the man with his usual and customary eloquence. 

“What the fuck is going on in here?!” the man’s flabbergasted voice had no sooner escaped his lips and I heard a dull *THWACK* and then a sound like a large heavy hamper of laundry hitting the floor and I looked up to see Itachi grin at me, perform a couple of hand seals and disappear in a silvery poof of smoke.

While I had been busy attempting to hastily adjust my clothing, Itachi had knocked the man out with a well placed hit to the back of his neck.

“Ho-ly-fuck…” I stood there dumbfounded, my aching erection leaking sadly against the front of my dress slacks. 

~ ~ ~

“Do you think that man will remember anything?” I asked my brother as I unbuttoned my shirt, and let it fall to the floor by Itachi’s bed in a whisper of fine silk. 

“Nahhh,” Itachi smiled amusedly at me, his voice hushed, but already laced with heat, “I was behind him before he ever saw me. All he’ll remember is what a fine ass you have, otouto,” Itachi chuckled at his own words and gave me a playful wink. 

These were the times when I loved being with him more than anything. The times when he was being *real*, and not putting on any facades for any of the Uchiha council or the Konoha elders-- the times when we truly bonded as brothers. A furious shudder snaked down my spine as I thought… *we were getting ready to bond as more than brothers.*

I unfastened my own pants, watching Itachi undress on the other side of the bed. Our parents had already retired some time ago, and we had stayed up late under the pretense of watching a movie on television, it was Friday night after all, but in reality had wound up making out on the couch in the flickering blue glow of a station that had gone off the air shortly after they had gone to bed. 

My cock was already achingly hard and warm as I watched his shirt drop from his body, then his pants. “Hey… check and make sure the door is locked…” Itachi reminded me in a muted voice. 

“Mkay.” I did as I was told, padding across the creaky wooden floor of Itachi’s tidy bedroom. I tested the already steadfast door, and turned back to face him as I watched the undeniable need flickering in his eyes as he looked at my partially clothed body. Our make-out session on the sofa had managed to get me in quite a state and I was well primed and ready for him to touch my body. I stopped near the foot of his bed, shimmying off my pants, my boxers showing off a considerable tent as my cock pressed eagerly against the fabric, begging to have his hands on me. 

“Mmmh… someone is excited…” Itachi crooned as he moved close to me, putting his own face within inches of mine. He leaned in slowly, his scarlet gaze so hard, so intimidating that it mesmerized me. I whimpered softly as his mouth was on me, covering my own, warm and wet… his tongue, delicious and hot with desire, thrust into my mouth, dancing with my own as my arms slid voluntarily around his neck and I melted into his arms. 

His fingertips threaded into my hair, massaging the back of my head, pressing himself deeper into me and I let my head fall back willingly surrendering to him. My *nii-san*… I loved him more than life… and I needed him to take control of me and use me for his pleasure.

“Aniki…” I moaned into his mouth as I felt the fingers of his right hand gripping lightly at the small of my back, now splaying deliciously downward, sliding into my underwear; he groped one cheek of my ass, so sensually, kneading it, tugging at it as his fingertips were touching me *there* again. 

“Hmm?” he opened his eyes to look at me, pulling away from the kiss just a bit. I could still feel the heat of his breath fanning across my face, tickling me, the undeniable scent of male arousal beginning to permeate the air between us. 

“Will this hurt?” I whispered, blushing furiously, though not really caring if it did or not, because my mind was made up. I wanted this. I wanted him to take advantage of me more than anything I had ever wanted in my short life. I knew he was my brother. I knew it was wrong. But more than that… I wanted him *because* he was my brother. I wanted him to be my first… my only. I desperately wanted Itachi to own me and for me to belong to him. I bit my lower lip, feeling silly now for even asking such a question. He was probably going to laugh at me now. 

But instead he surprised me. His voice the sound of black velvet brushing soft against my skin, he inclined his face closer to me, kissing me again, his tongue sweeping across my lower lip, nipping lightly at it, reassuringly. “I won’t hurt you Sasuke,” his words sent tiny shivers down my spine causing my erection to twitch madly, my nipples harden into pink buds against his chest. “I promise I’ll take it slow and it will only feel good… do you believe me Sasuke?” Itachi murmured, moving now to place tender licks and bites along my jawline. 

I nodded, closing my eyes. Why were the tears welling up in them at this moment? How stupid of me! I felt ridiculous and immature, so overcome with emotion. But Itachi appeared touched. His fierce features softened a bit, and he cupped my face with one hand, wiping away my tears with his thumb. “Foolish otouto. You’re so beautiful when you cry…” his eyebrows knit together in concern for a moment. “But I don’t want to make you cry Sasuke…” he leaned in once again to kiss away another tear that had made its way down my cheek. “Has your mind changed? We don’t have to do this you know,” he whispered, and his fingers were in my hair again, his tongue in my mouth, his cock against mine. 

It wasn’t that at all. Of course I hadn’t changed my mind! I wanted him more now than ever. “You’re misreading me, aniki,” I whimpered. “I want you so bad it hurts…” 

“Let’s get naked then,” he whispered against my ear, and his hands had traveled down to push my underwear down smoothly from my slender hips. I winced slightly as the elastic waistband caught on the head of my cock, tantalizing me more. I nodded in agreement of Itachi’s advances and he removed the stretch of fabric from the head of my member carefully, allowing my arousal to bob in the air. 

“Make your self comfortable,” his voice made me feel all intoxicated inside and I did as I was told, climbing lightly onto his bed, the black fabric of the comforter beneath me contrasted strongly with my milky white skin in the dim glow of the night table lamp. 

Itachi watched me, his eyes surveying my body as I laid back onto his pillows, obeying his orders to get comfortable. My cock was laying flat against my stomach, still hard as a rock, and I noticed that it had began to leak, quite heavily onto my abdomen, pooling in my navel. I breathed out slowly, trying to steady my racing heart, as my mind continued to try to process what was really about to happen between me and my brother. 

It was obvious that Itachi wanted this equally as much as I did, as he trickled off his black boxers and stepped out of them, revealing an erection that made me blush, and any attempts at slowing down my heart rate were quickly diminished. I could feel it slamming hard in my chest now as my eyes were drawn to Itachi’s cock. It was so thick, so long, and so fucking hard. It wasn’t just a partial, “I’m think I’m sort of aroused” type of hard on… it was an “I’m unquestionably hard as steel and ready to fuck your brains out” kind of erection. And looking at Itachi in that state made me feel like I was going to explode. 

His slender frame, smooth and toned but not overwrought with muscles… flawless skin, pale and perfect… long black hair falling around his shoulders framing his elegant features… eyes that were quite exotic looking for a male, and a wide sensual mouth, that hinted at a smile as he noticed me examining him in return. 

“Nii-san…” I murmured, as his gaze locked with mine. 

“Hai…” Itachi purred as he reached over into the night table drawer, pulling it out effortlessly, without even turning his head from me to look at what he was doing. His hand came out of the drawer and my eyes traveled quickly to what he was holding in his hand. It was a dark purple bottle. I looked at him questioningly.

“It’s just something to make you feel better, otouto…” Itachi whispered as he slid onto the bed beside me. He laid the bottle on my stomach. “Open it and pour some on your cock,” his deep voice directed me as he brushed the hair back from my face, running the backside of his hand along my cheek.

Once again I did as I was told. I trusted my older brother, but I couldn’t help but notice how badly my hands were shaking as I unscrewed the lid, studying the little bottle of *Love Potion Sex Slick*… I was panting. Fuck. I was having trouble containing myself. I was so turned on I couldn’t stand it, and it was showing outwardly. 

“You’re hot aren’t you, otouto?” Itachi’s mouth was against mine, his fingers interweaving through my hair again as he took me in a passionate kiss, thrusting his tongue lightly into my mouth. 

I nodded fitfully, squinting my eyes shut, wanting to find a way to calm myself so I didn’t come prematurely. 

“It’s okay…” he reassured me. “It’s a very good thing that you’re so aroused. It will feel so much better for you, if you are like this… trust me.” Everything about Itachi brought that heady feeling of desire to me, and my head felt wildly hazy as I positioned the bottle over my length and poured the clear pinkish fluid onto my hardness while Itachi watched.   
“That’s it, Sasuke…” he murmured as black nailed fingertips swept through the liquid that covered my cock, dragging some downward onto my balls. “Add some more… I want you all nice and wet when I fuck you. I imagine you’ll be incredibly tight anyway…” he crooned in my ear, a smile etching his features as he watched the way my dick was glistening now in the lamplight. He was fisting me lightly now, teasingly, being overly gentle with his touches, as if to draw me slowly to my edge. 

Then I felt him nudging me up onto my side slightly, letting me rest my back against his chest, his mouth was on my neck, biting and sucking delightfully as he continued to play with my cock. “Does this feel good, otouto?” 

“Hai, aniki…” I swallowed hard and closed my eyes letting Itachi have his way with me. This was exactly what I wanted.

His fingers were hooking behind my right knee and drawing my leg up spreading me open for him. “Pour some under your balls,” he commanded me softly, and I did as I was told, leaning up a little bit so I could see what I was doing. “Mmm, yeah,” he groaned running his fingers through the slippery warm wetness again, slicking between my cheeks heavily with it. His fingers were on my ass, touching at my hole again, slathering it with lubricant. 

I kept my leg up, grasping behind my knee for him, holding my backside open wide for him so he could touch me there. I couldn’t hide the pained look on my face when he said, “I’m going to slide one finger inside you now…” So far, all that had happened between us, aside from making out on a regular occasion, was the Itachi would jack me off, and in the previous week, he had put his mouth on my cock three times, and sucked me until I came in his mouth. 

I had begged him to let me reciprocate and he had done it just before he had left for his last mission, the one he had returned from this afternoon. He had pulled my head off his member just before he shot his load and wound up coming all over my face. He had tried not to come in my mouth in an attempt to be nice, but I had been a little perturbed about it. I *wanted* him to come in my mouth. I *wanted* it badly, but I had licked my face nevertheless and gotten a taste of him, moaning in appreciation of his flavor, as he looked on exasperatedly. 

Once that had happened, I was sure the next step was to let him fuck me. It was the next logical thing in our relationship, and my desire was not only to please Itachi, but to pleasure him as well, and letting him fuck me seemed like a very good idea.

I nodded and let my head fall back against him letting go of my leg, but keeping them spread for him as I reached back to slip my fingers into his hair, arching sexually against him forcing myself open wider for him. “Nnnh… that’s so sexy,” he whispered against my ear. “Open yourself up for me, otouto…” I felt his finger prodding at my hole lightly at first, then pressing into me. I knew it when the tip of his middle finger went inside me. I could feel the resistance and the odd feeling of it going in. It felt different from anything I had ever felt before. It wasn’t unpleasant, like I had imagined it would be… in fact, just the opposite. It felt amazing.

It wasn’t long before I was helping him along, moaning and grinding my backside against his hand and I could tell he was all the way inside me because I could feel his knuckles against my ass. “Just as I thought, you’re very tight,” he growled softly, pressing the hugeness of his cock against my lower back. “We have to get you loosened up a little bit, or there’s no way you’ll be able to take me.”

“Please fuck me, Itachi,” I begged, my cock weeping pitifully on the quilt of his bed, so desperate for release. 

“You‘re very horny tonight,” Itachi mused, and he slid his finger out of my ass. “Tell you what, otouto,” he murmured. “Get on your hands and knees… let me go at you from that angle… it should be easier…” 

I graciously complied with his demands wanting nothing more than for him to *go at me* from *any* angle, but if a certain angle or position made it better for him, then I was more than willing to do it. 

He positioned himself behind me and my ass was up high in the air. I buried my face in the pillows as I felt him enter me again with his finger. “Oh yeah… this is nice…” Itachi hummed and I felt him lean in and lick at one of my ass cheeks then bite the supple flesh gently, teasingly. I couldn’t help but moan out, my cock twitching eagerly at the feeling of his teeth on my skin. 

“I’m going to add another finger, okay?” he warned me before sliding another in. “I need to stretch you a little, so it will be easier on you.”

I nodded into the pillow, offering my ass up to him. He fingered me while he caressed my balls doubling my pleasure. “Itachi, please I want more… I’m ready for more…” the feeling of two fingers just wasn’t enough. I needed to feel his cock inside me. I was more than ready for him, whether he thought I was physically ready or not. My whole body was aching and trembling with need. 

“Please put your cock in me…” my words were muffled against the softness of the pillow. After that, he got quite a bit more aggressive with stretching me, moving his fingers inside me, stretching my hole with both forefingers, sliding in three at once; it all felt amazing, but I wanted that thick hard shaft of his beautiful cock deep inside me. 

And so I raised up on my hands and turned to look him in the eyes. “Nii-san… I’m ready.” My eyes were so heavily glazed with lust all I could feel was Itachi, all I could see was Itachi and all I could think of was Itachi. Itachi fucking me. Itachi pounding me with his big cock. Itachi having *his* way with me and using me just like I wanted him to.

He hesitated only for a moment, but looked down at me through half lidded eyes, adoration evident on his face. He reached for the bottle and lubed himself up as I waited, breathless and impatient. 

And then he was against me. The swollen head of that succulent cock, brushing lightly against my already abused entrance, making sure I was indeed ready for him. To let him know I was I pushed back against him, begging him again with my body this time. I heard him exhale sharply and then felt him press his weight against my entrance. He leaned over me again, “Otouto…” he whispered, “I want you to take a deep breath when I say three and release it, understand?” 

“Hai…” 

“1...2...” his voice seemed to draw me along like a magnet. I was ready for him to penetrate me, but not just enter me… I wanted to feel him *fuck* me and fuck me hard. I wanted to feel him connect with me over and over and be rough with me. I wanted to feel him get so horny for me that he couldn’t restrain himself. I almost *wanted* him to hurt me… was that wrong? It seemed odd, but the desire for it was definitely there… I dismissed it, and breathed in deeply, “…3...” releasing it, and I felt him slide into me, like a hand slipping into a very tight glove. I cried out at the sensation, hearing my brother groan loudly, I felt him grip my hips.

“You’re so tight…” 

“I feel like I’m on fire…” 

“Me too…” 

He began to move his hips, pulling back slowly before pushing back in experimentally at first, seeing how I would react. When he felt me start to grind against him, he took hold of my hips, counter grinding against me. Then his hands were all over me, as he pumped my backside. Pinching my nipples, toying with my cock… the pleasure was more than I could endure. 

“Stop, nii-san…” I whined out. “I’m going to come…” 

“Hai… that’s the idea, Sasuke,” he groaned continuing to pound into me, but slowing his movements somewhat. 

“I don’t want to come yet… I like the way it feels… and if I come it will all be over…” I whimpered pitifully, not knowing what to do with myself. 

Itachi’s stifled laughter was low in his throat, dark and playful. “Mmmh… Sasuke… we’ve only just begun. I’m going to make you come over and over tonight.” 

And when he said those words, his dexterous fingertips were wrapped tightly around my member tugging at it and he hammered into me harder. “Oh gods… fuck yes… your body is amazing, otouto… I want to fuck you all night long,” he growled into my ear as I came in his hand, my body tensing uncontrollably over and over, clenching down hard around him. There was no mistaking the feeling of Itachi pouring into me, the undeniable heat when he released his seed, filling me up with his hot cream.

“Nii-san, I’m still hard…” I gasped moments later.

“Hai. Me too,” Itachi acknowledged as he withdrew from me. The warm wet stickiness shimmering down my thighs. 

“Can I be on top this time?” I pleaded, wanting to experience him in every way I could.

“Mmhmm… you can have it anyway you like it,” Itachi nodded, moving fluidly onto his back and helping to position me over his re-hardening member. 

I let him position me, with one hand on my hip, the other guiding his cock into me again. My pants mingled with his groans as I slid down on him, taking him in one deep stroke, he filled me up tight. 

I began to move my hips against him, humping him… I wasn’t completely sure what to do or how to do it *right*, but I was ready to give it my all. “Is this the right way, nii-chan?” I moaned, loving the feeling of his cock plunging in and out of my hole. 

He closed his eyes and gripped my hips… “Nnnh… yeah… Sasuke…” his broken sentences and the way he arched his neck back pressing his head into the pillows told me I was doing something just right. “… fuck yourself on my cock… that’s so goddamn hot…”

His words of praise only served to motivate me more. I rode him… my hard dick free-swaying in the air, and I didn’t allow myself to touch it. I wanted this feeling to last. I wanted to leave my orgasm alone for awhile and not force it… this felt entirely too good. 

And then… something happened. My brother gripped my hips so forcefully, it hurt a little… but I could have cared less, I was loving everything about what we were doing, and anything he wanted to do to me was more than agreeable to me. He angled his hips and began to thrust up into me in a way, that suddenly felt like I had entered the throne room of heaven. The sensation that slammed through my body every time he hit that spot inside me in just the right way, sent my mind reeling, my head spinning, and waves of pleasure rushing through me. My vision field was sprinkled with bright flashes of light dancing sweetly across the backs of my eyelids as I threw my head back, wailing in ecstasy, my cock heaving up more thick strands of milky white sluttiness. 

He actually did fuck me all night. 

~*~

The morning light cascaded over our half-sleeping figures. The house was serendipitously quiet, as Mother and Father had left early to go out for shopping, their usual Saturday morning routine. I snuggled into Itachi’s body, basking in his warmth… the dull ache in my lower back reminded me of what we had done last night, and I smiled against his neck, kissing him lightly, breathing in his delicious scent. He even smelled good in the morning; even this morning when his scent was mingled with the whisper of last night’s lovemaking. 

“Nii-san…”

“Mmm?” Itachi was a little less spry than I was this morning; after all he had been the one who exerted himself the most last night. 

“What do you want to do today?” I cuddled him closer, wrapping my arms around him tightly. 

“How about we go to the river and go fishing?” he mumbled, not really seeming to care what we did, as long as we did it together.

“…kay…” I lay there quietly for a moment, letting my imagination take flight. “…tachi?”

“Mmm?” he shifted as if to try to shush my words in his ear.

“Can we do it again later?”

Gentle laughter washed over me and thrilled me, knowing what his answer was going to be.

~fin~


End file.
